twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jlouvier
Joshua Louvier (username: jlouvier) is a Thomas Wooden Railway member, collector and one of the oldest users in actual age. Josh's roots begin back in the early days, having joined YouTube on September 7th, 2006 (prior to Google acquiring YouTube in October.) Early years Josh got his start on YouTube by catering to the video game community. He uploaded videos of his extremely rare video game collection (primarily games for the Nintendo Entertainment System) that included many never seen or released prototype NES game cartridges. One of these rare prototypes sparked a huge interest in the gaming community. In 2010, Josh showed a recent swap meet (also known as flea market) pickup that he had found, which included a prototype entitled "Tommy T's Play Me Sound Editor." At the time, this game was unknown and unreleased. It didn't take time for the community to gather interest in this prototype cartridge and discover that it used to belong to the famous video game music composer "Tommy Tallarico". Within days of uploading the video on YouTube, Josh was contacted by Tommy Tallarico, who was absolutely shocked at the discovery of this prototype cartridge and made this comment to the gaming community: From Tommy: "Holy sh*t! Yeah... those are my carts. And the "Tommy T." label is my handwriting. The "Golf Power" was an old cartridge casing that I erased over... I was a game tester for Golf Power so when the game was completed I used the cart to put an NES sound engine on it for when I was working on Color A Dinosaur! It's actually a pretty historical cartridge because Color A Dinosaur is always heralded as the worst game I ever worked on... which drives the price of the actual NES cart up because so many people try to find it. I've signed a ton of those things. The complete NES Color A Dinosaur story can be found here: http://www.tallarico.com/index.php?s=coloradinosaur " Josh ended up selling this rare prototype NES cartridge to a well respected video game collector who agreed on terms to release a free playable NES ROM for everyone to enjoy. A Thomas Transformation (the later years) Josh went on hiatus after January 20th, 2010. On April 16th, 2012, Josh uploaded a video of a factory error Donald. Several members took interest in this video, promting Josh to upload more. Josh followed with a review of a NIB 1992 factory error James. By September 7th, 2012 (his 4th year anniversary), Josh had uploaded almost 50 videos. He has created a number of series, including "60 Second Reviews," "Track Chat," and "Character Friday's." He is one of the most popular and most respected users in the TWR Community because of his friendliness towards other users and his well-made, accurate and educational reviews. Giveaways Josh's friendly attitude is also backed up from his giveaways. Josh has made three giveaways thus far. The first giveaway was a choice of a 1992 Thomas Wooden Railway item. The winners were chosen by having a contestant write why they believed they should win the item. Josh later picked the five best repsonses, wrote the names on a strip of paper and put the strips in a jar. He then shuffled them and pulled out the winner. The winner of the first giveaway was bertramfan1 and he chose a 1992 Edward as his prize. Since the giveaway was so popular, Josh decided to do another giveaway. The prize was a 1992 BoCo. Josh took the names of all the users who entered comments and did the "jar shuffle technique" The winner was TheBluebellEngine. The third giveaway was Josh's last giveaway on his channel so far. The prize was a 1992 Henrietta and Josh had the contestants pick a number from 1 - 500 and later used random.org to pick a random number from a set of numbers. The winning number was 372, however no one guessed 372. EpicallyRandom guessed the closest to 372 and won the giveaway. Josh stated that there would be another giveaway but none has occured yet. Josh did take place in The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition, and gave out the 1st place prize - A 1996 New in the box German Cargo Ship. Josh's collection Josh is known to have amassed one of the biggest Thomas Wooden Railway collections among active community members. He has showcased a plethora of extremely rare new in box 1992 WR items. Unfortunately in August of 2012, Josh was forced to sell a big portion of his rare 1992 collection to support his families need for a new vehicle. Josh posted on his Twitter account on the 19th, "Had to get a new car today...Unfortunately I have to sell some of my collection :( family is important." Josh still owns to this day one of the rarest Thomas Wooden Railway sets in existence and calls it his "Holy Grail" - The 1992 22-Piece Starter Set. Popularity Jump (NEEDS EDITING) Josh began making deals with a Mattel Dealer about getting some of the new 2013 Thomas Wooden Railway Products extremely early, before most hit the store shelves. He then uploaded reviews on these new 2013 items and saw a huge increase in subscribers and video views! (NEEDS EDITING) The success paid off in increase of subscribers. Josh uploaded a review of the 2013 yearbook, which went viral gaining over 200,000 views and increasing his subscriber count to over 1,000. Josh continues to do more reviews of the new 2013 items that are still being released today, as well as his Character Fridays series. Series Character Friday. Character Friday is a serie based of to review one TWR Item every Friday. The audience can also ask Josh to review an Item that they want to. Josh actually did 58 episodes of Character Friday. Track Chat. Track Chat is a serie based of to review ThomasWoodenRailway tracks, destination, buildings...etc. Josh actually did 8 episodes of Track Chat. 60 Second Reviews. 60 Second Reviews is a serie based of to review any types of ThomaWoodenRailway Items in only 60 second. (1 minute). Josh actually did 24 episodes of 60 Second Reviews. To note: In one episode of 60 Second Reviews, Josh actually did a review about a Lord of The Rings Lego set. World Market Treasures. World Market Treasures is a serie based of to review Thomas & Friends Items coming from other contries. Josh only did 3 episodes of World Market Treasures. To note: The first episode of World Market Treasures is actually Jlouvier's most viewed video with almost 5 570 000 views. Swap Meet Treasures. Swap Meet Treasures is a serie based of to show people how Josh trys to get some rare TWR Items. It is also a serie who show how Josh gets most of his rare TWR Items and how to find some rare TWR Items on a flea market. Josh just did one episode of Swap Meet Treasures but he has said that the second episode will come out soon. The Wooden Railway Collector App The Wooden Railway Collector is an App for App for Android & iOS created by Jlouvier, MrMPS2002 and LNERFlyingScotsman. It have been over a year since this project has been worked on. Josh today Josh currently has over 12,000 subscribers and 13,000,000 video views on YouTube. He also uses the Wooden Railway Forums to connect with other users and share insight into his collection. Josh also uses Twitter as well as having a fan base of Facebook. Category:Members Category:2012